The present disclosure relates generally to circuit protection and more particularly to fuse protection for moderately hazardous environments.
Forklift trucks (“forklifts”) have been used either to lift goods of relatively heavy weight up to an elevated location or to lower the goods to the ground. Forklifts also can be used to move the goods from one place to another within a limited working area. Depending on the power sources employed, the forklifts are classified into an engine-driven forklift, which may operate in an outdoor area and an electromotive forklift, which is suitable for indoor operation, due to its reduced emission of exhaust gas and noise.
In either case, forklifts may operate in a potentially hazardous environment, such as a potentially flammable or explosive environment. Accordingly, fuses for forklifts need to be maintained such that an opening of the fuse element, which can cause a spark, does not cause an explosion or start a fire. Fuses for forklifts and similar vehicles are therefore required to be located inside a metal casing according to Underwriters Laboratories (“UL”) standard 583. Enclosing all of the forklift fuses in the same enclosure is space consuming, relatively expensive and makes servicing the fuses difficult.
Accordingly, an improved fuse for a moderately hazardous environment is needed.